


whine / sub!johnny

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Scratching, genderneutral reader, intentional lower case, submissive johnny, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: just a short thing about a subby johnny needing to get off cause we need more of it





	whine / sub!johnny

**Author's Note:**

> this is a genderneutral fic again so male, female, nonbinary, etc readers can enjoy it!

johnny's cold hands caressed your warm, bare body, leaving goosebumps behind as you sat in his lap. he followed your curves down to your ass, where he grabbed and kneaded.

"can you touch me, please? anything, i need something." he whimpered. you got down on your knees. you smirked and undid his zipper, sliding his blue jeans down and discarding them. you pulled his length out and wrapped your lips around his tip.

"please don't tease." his raspy voice whined. he was so whiny when he was subbing. you loved to hear him beg to be fucked out, it made your ego grow ten times as big.

you pushed him back and grabbed his throat.

"i'll tease you as much as i want to." you informed. "don't expect any special treatment from me today, you're not getting it. you're lucky if i let you cum. trying to dominate me, how cute."

he writhed under you as he humped the air, needing something to relieve his tension. you slapped him across the face and forced him to look at you.

"stop, you slut." you ordered. "now, let me see you play with yourself." you crawled down and straddled his thigh. he was quick to respond and stroke his throbbing cock. he threw his head back as high pitch moans left his lips. you rocked your hips back and forth, your precum leaking onto his thigh.

"please touch me, please. make me feel good." he begged, his hand slowing down.

"i'll think about it." you winked, then dragged your nails down his chest. he let out a loud moan and thrust up into his hand. his free hand went to grab you and bring your lips down to his.

the kiss was more teeth than lips. you bit his bottom lip then moved to mark his neck and collarbone up. you reached up and pulled his hair, which made him scream. you sat up and positioned yourself above his head.

"want to cum?" you taunted.

"yes, yes. what do i have to do?" he replied.

"let me fuck your face." he nodded and grabbed your hips with both hands and pulled you down. his tongue danced around your hole, making you shiver and hold onto the headboard. your head was swimming, going back and forth while debating on whether you wanted to be fucked senseless, or to continue dragging him out.

"good boy, right there." you gasped out, his tongue finding your sweet spot. you grinded down onto his tongue, your hand moving to tug at his hair.

it felt like pure bliss, having johnny under you, waiting for your touch. his hands groped at your chest, then played with your nipples. your orgasm was building and you knew you were going to cum soon.

"stop." you said. he stopped immediately and let you go. you moved down and positioned yourself over his aching cock. you slid down easily on him, making him thrash and moan out.

"fuck! please, please." he begged, hands fisting in the pillow. you took all of him in and started bouncing up and down. you tightened around him, which made him go wild.

"you were just waiting for this, you whore. so desperate and bitchy to get off." you loved using this language with him, it just made him more riled up. he thrust up into you, which made you shake and fall onto his chest. you steadied yourself and grabbed his shoulders. you moved up and down on him, feeling your orgasm coming up again.

"can i cum, can i cum? please, i can't hold it back." tears were pricking in his eyes, as he pleaded.

"yes, go ahead. fuck!" you screamed. he snapped his hips into you once more, which made him cum instantly. his moans were high pitched in your ear, his hands wrapping around you as he filled you with his cum. you came as well, clenching around him and chanting his name.

you were so wrapped up in pleasure, it almost made you lose your mind. you laid on his chest, him still inside you.

"you never fail to make me cum the hardest." johnny giggled. you smiled and kissed his neck. you lied their for a minute as you both caught your breath and recovered.

"can i fuck you, again?" he asked. you nodded and he sat up and pinned you down.

"my turn." he said, his lips wrapping around your nipple.


End file.
